Nobodies Can Have Hearts
by Shadechidna
Summary: Chaos is brewing within Organization XIII. Everybody is picking sides! Axel takes a heavy blow when he chooses to work against the Organization and against his lover, Demyx. Will he find a way to end the fighting? Or will their love end in blood?
1. Chapter I: A Nobody's emotions

This is a first attempt at writting. So yes...it might suck.

Summery: Chaos is brewing within Organization XIII. Axel is cought in the middle of it all when he has to choose sides to be for the Organization or being against the Organization and his new found lover; Demyx.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, AxelxDemyx...and later yaoi!

Disclamer: I do not own any characters besides Dixorim. Every Organization member's souls are owned by SquareEnix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: Nobodies' emotions  
**

A portal opened suddenly within the Castle That Never Was, and a hooded figure stepped out into the room. The figure lifted his gloved hands to the hood over his head and pulled it down; it was Demyx.

He sighed heavily, grabbing onto the sling over his shoulder where his Sitar hung. "He wasn't so easy to bring back here, Axel." Demyx began, as he made his way to the red head leaning against the plain white wall behind him. Two of Demyx's nobodies, Dancers, came in through the portal he made holding a much smaller figure. The two gently set the boy down on the floor and vanished. "Roxas isn't what he use to be." Demyx added, glancing back at the unconsious nobody.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked, his voice was laced with amusement as he looked back at Axel.

Axel looked over towards Demyx, and with a mischevious smirk on his face spoke in his usual mocking tone, "What do _you _ have in mind?" He chuckled. "Since you obviously want to have some _fun _ with the boy." He gave Demyx a look implying he was thinking the same way.

Demyx returned the smirk. "What gives you that idea!" He asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat. "You're mistakening me for yourself, Axel. You're the one who wants Roxas back into your life. You know..." Demyx's smirk seemed to get wider. "You seemed almost real when you're with him!" He mocked, walking over to Axel and removed one of his hands from the pocket and placed it over his chest, where Axel's heart should have been. "Never thought a nobody could ever feel anything." He looked up at Axel, grinning.

Demyx's tone dropped to a teasing whisper. "Let alone you, Flamer."

Axel looked at him with a slightly shocked look on his face. "You couldn't possibly mean me!" He replied in a sarcastic manner. He grabbed Demyx's hand from his chest that was still rested firmly on his chest and pulled him forward suddenly. He moved his head closer to Demyx, their lips just baraly touching as he spoke. "Maybe I can show a heartless such as yourself what it feels like to have the feelings a heart can have." He chuckled softly and pulled away from Demyx. He looked down at his hand that he was still holding, then quickly looked back to see the look in Demyx's eyes. What he saw made his smirk widen.

Denyx was shocked. When Axel pulled him closer his heart nearly skipped a beat or two out of utter surprise. He almost swore that he was blushing, was that why Axel was smirking so much? There was an akward silence between the two of them, and when Axel chuckled and pulled away, he let out a small breath he didn't even know he was holding. His heart was beatting rapidly, and it throbbed in his ears.

"Axel," He began after a long moment of recovery when Axel finally pulled away far enough that he felt more confortable. "That was a cheap trick you pulled." He mumbled, trying to sound angry with what Axel had done. But Axel knew, and as did he, that his act wasn't working at all.

_ What feeling was that... _ Demyx thought to himself. His eyes widdened at sudden realization.

_ Feelings..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So how was that? Please review and let me know! This was an rp between a friend and I. She played Axel and I played Demyx. This was turned into a fanfic because...well...we were bored! XD I want to know your thoughts and feelings about the story. Flames are accepted, but it won't stop me from writting more of people want more! Later chapters will get longer. So I apologize if it is...short.

Shade


	2. Chapter II: A Nobody's Embrace

I do not own anyone XP

And due to people liking itm i'll continue it. Chapters will get longer, its just not kicked up yet

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter II: A Nobody's Embrace**

Demyx's eyes widened with shock. What was that feeling? He had forgotten how it was like to have a heart - to feel emotion.

Axel looked at Demyx and sensed his feelings for him. Not knowing how to return his feelings, he did the only thing he knew how to do. Axel layed a hand on Demyx's waist and pulled him close once again. He pressed his lips up against Demyx's; And Axel felt his lips like they were on fire. As he fiercely kissed him, he pulled their bodies closer together, so close that he could feel Demyx's frantic heartbeat.

He pulled away from the kiss and breathed deeply into Demyx's ears and whispered, "That feeling? It's called 'Love'." Axel pulled slightly away; their bodies still close. Axel looked up into Demyx's eyes with a slight grin on his face and eagerly waited for a response.

Axel could hear him whimper quietly when he broke the kiss, and Demyx's body shuddered against his. He was speechless, just staring at Axel with shock and awe mixed into one.

Suddenly without warning he leaned forward, his arms quickly wrapping around Axel's neck as he pulled him down into another kiss. This time, the kiss was much more longer, and from Demyx joining into the kissing, it became much more heated, and both found themselves up against the wall of the Castle That Never Was. Demyx broke the kiss, breathing heavier than before. "Axel...why are we doing this? I thought you and Roxas..."

Axel's chuckle stopped Demyx from finishing. "You know, Demyx...You really think too much." He quickly kissed Demyx and turned around. He put his hands in his pockets as he slowly started to walking away from the stunned Nocturne.

"But," Axel said softly as he came to a stop infront of Roxas' unconsious body. "If you must know...I love you, Demyx. I now know who I really love. Feelings change and love comes and goes." He looked over at Roxas laying there on the floor as he spoke. He squated down on the floor infront of him. "See, my feelings arn't what they use to be. Yes, Roxas was my first love, but he's not my last." Axel leaned over and kissed Roxas softly on the forehead. "He's a good kid. A friend and an Enemy. But he's not my lover." Axel slowly stood up and stretched. He walked back over to Demyx and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"But you," Axel loved closer, their lips baraly touching again. "You're my lover." He kissed him last time and began to blush, more than he had thought.

------------------------------------------------------

zomg make out! XD Saix is ganna be meeeean in the next chapter! X3 he's such a bastard. hugs him

wee...if there's nothing anyone gets let me know!


	3. Chapter III: Unwanted Emotions

Chapter three now! **  
**

Its a huge update, since I had written them out in advance through my DeviantArt account. So if you'd like to read ahead, go to the page. XP if not, wait for it. Next chapter has yaoi content, but not full out yet. Chapter V WILL have yaoi, and is not suggested to read if you do not like it. Skipping the bit will not harm you in any way of the plot. But chapters before IV and after V will have plot.

I do not own anyone except Dixorim and my friend owns Yoxri. This was orgionally an rp, so I play Saix abd Demyx while my friend plays Axel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III: Unwanted thoughts**

Demyx jumped when another portal of darkness opened. He jerked away from Axel as they saw a hooded figure step through holding a Claymore hanging loosely from his fingertips over his shoulder. Demyx almost glared at him, they knew from that signature weapon that it was none other than Saix.

Saix lowered his hood apon seeing them and smirked. "A bit close, you two?" His smirk faded instantly when he spoke of business. "Xemnas wants Roxas now, Demyx. Not an hour from now." he said in his usual monotoned and calm voice.

Axel looked at Saix, his eyes filled with anger, and his blood began to boil. "Shut up. Mind your own damn business. He'll bring him whenever he's ready. He's the one who fought him! How about you take your lazy ass and take him youself since you seen so anxious to get him to Xemnas and all." Axel looked at him and grinned. He turned back around, took Demyx in his arms and continued to ignore Saix.

"That is why I came. Xemnas wants him because he plans to awaken Sora's full potental. Then..." He went over and picked up Roxas' unconsious body, slinging it over his other shoulder opposite of his Claymore on his other shoulder. "He will use Kingdom Hearts to return our hearts and make us whole again." He extended his hand and opened the dark portal again.

"Enjoy your little moment, Axel. You'll never know when you or your new toy will return to the darkness." He laughed, mocking them both as he left through the darkness.

"Bastard." Axel mumbled to himself. He looked down with a slightly saddened look on his face. "You ever wonder...if having a heart would be a good thing? I mean, yeah there's happy feelings, but..." Axel looked up at Demyx before continuing. "Oh, what am I saying? Isn't this what we've been waiting for? I'm sure it'll be worth all our hard work, considering we've gone all this way." Axel smiled slightly, trying to change the mood.

"I hardly remember being human its been so long. But having a heart again...would be worth it. No more pretending we're real anymore." Demyx smiled back at Axel, happy at just the mear thought of how close the Organization was from recovering their stolen hearts. I can't wait... He thought to himself. "But when were we really 'pretending'? What you felt when we kissed...was that 'pretending?" Axel took Demyx's hand and placed it on his chest. "I don't think its possible to fake love...you can't pretend that! So..." He paused, worried. "So what do you feel when I do this?" Axel leaned in and kissed Demyx.

Demyx leaned into the kiss, but broke away moments later to answer. "I didn't pretend anything, Axel. I just...I can't feel anything else yet...We don't have hearts - Nobodies." He looked away abit.

Axel took Demyx's chin and made him look back at him. "Well if you can feel that without faking it, couldn't you feel other things too? What you felt was probably one of the strongest emotions. So couldn't you have others?" Axel smiled with an almost child-like look.

"I think its possible." Axel whispered softly.

"It might be possible...but we're incomplete...not all of them are there." Demyx replied, looking down again. Axel again took his chin and tilted his head back up to him. "Well that's why we're trying to become whole. once we become complete, you'll be able to have all your emotions." Axel kissed him on the forehead gently. "And isn't that what we all want?"

Demyx placed his hand on Axel's chest, his gloved fingertips rested on Axel's bare skin. "We nobodies want nothing more than to truely exist. I guess eveyone has some emotions inside...keeping us between existance and oblivion." He whispered. "Maybe if we finally get our hearts back, we can not only truely exist, but be real. Be somebody - rather than nobody at all." Axel looked down where Demyx's hand was. He began to brush as he looked back up at him. "But we're not nobody. We're half of somebody. Having a heart would only fill in the missing peices. We may be called Nobodies, but we're living. We have personalities, we have skin and bones, and we have the ability to feel. Arn't those the qualities of a somebody? Just because we're heartless doesn't mean we can't be somebody. We are somebody. We're just...different." He smiled, looking deep into his eyes as he continued.

"And just so you know," Axel held Demyx's hand and kissed it. "You're somebody to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww! touchy moment. XD Axel is so cute when he's passionate! more coming soon


	4. Chapter IV: Kimiga hoshii

Okay. Big fat, fat, fat, fat, **FAT! warning **for those who no like yaoi.

**don't read if you do not like anything yaoi!**

XP I get shit sometimes when people see yaoi. So there's a nice warning. Okay, this is yaoi between Demyx and Axel. heh...shower. and bed! wooo! it took up more than 10 pages in the notebook! but I might cut it in half...yeah. I'll do that.

the title is Japanese for 'I want you'

still own nothing with kh

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VI: Kimi-ga hoshii**

Demyx smiled at Axel's words. "You're...you're right, Axel." He took his hand back after a moment, taking the strap of his long forgotten Sitar and pulled it to bring the Sitar up abit to rest more better on his back. "Well," He said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to my room now. Getting Roxas here was a pain in the ass. I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay." He smirked when he said the should bit, almost laughing at the excitement in Axel's green eyes. "I'll see ya later, Axel." He walked by him, waving over his shoulder as he left the large, empty room towards his room.

"That teaser." Axel mumbled under his breath. His curiousity grew strong as a smirk drew on his face. He chuckled softly to himself as he slowly walked towards Demyx's room. His hand slowly moved to the doorknob. He turned it slowly, trying not to make any sound, and opened it enough to peek inside. Axel eyed the room for a minute, being cautious not to get caught. Being sure that Demyx was not in the room, he opened up the door and slipped into the room. He curiously looked around the dimly lit room. _Gezz. What a mess. Heh, he's the dirty type. _He thought to himsef with a smirk. His attention was quickly drawn to the bathroom, where the sound of running water could be heard. His smirk grew twice as big as he walked over to the bathroom door. As his curiousity got the best of him he slowly opened the door to find something surprising and unexpected. "Holy shit, Demyx." He said abit too loudly. What he saw was surprisingly good to his eyes. _wow... _Axel thought to himself. He stood there and stared in amazement, his body unable to move - it was the only thing he didn't want to do.

Demyx looked at the door when he heard Axel speak, a deep blush covering his face. He had just taken his clothes off moments before Axel had entered, and was standing by the half filled tub completely naked infront of him. "A-Axel!"

Axel still stood there in a state of shock. Axel finally came back to reality as Demyx yelled. "Uh...ummmm...I was curious! You edged me on!" Axel turned his head towards Demyx and turned his head away. "It's your fault!" Axel turned his head towards Demyx; studying his body as if it was his last opportunity. "Well I must say that you have nothing to be ashamed of." A smirk came upon his face and he chuckled softly.

"I-I never said or was ashamed!" He turned away, somehow blushing more. "Its your fault for coming in here!" He said as he sat down at the edge of the tub, his feet in the warm water, as well as his back being to Axel to hide himself. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke. "I-In or out. I don't want the warm air to escape." He whispered, shivering slightly as he knew Axel was watching him. _I can't beleive this is happening! This can't be happening! This can't be! _He thought to himself, his mind racing with unwanted thoughts, thoughts he never knew he could think about.

_What an opportunity! I'm so lucky to have a lover like him!_ Axel thought to himself in trimph. He shut the door behind himself, allowing the warm air to stay in. He walked up beside Demyx and sit down at the edge of the tub. He stuck a finger into the water to check the Temperature. "Its a little cool. How about I warm it up for you?" Axel said in a sly voice with a smirk on his face. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx and sat behind him, his chest up against Demyx's back as he kissed the back of his neck. "Mmm...you taste good." He whispered as he began to nubble on his ear.

Demyx shovered at the feeling, and without noticing he had he let out a faint moan. "Axel..." He whispered, pushing back slightly against against. He layed there for a few minutes, letting Axel kiss and bite his ear and neck before he pulled away, leaning over to turn off the water when he realized it was getting too high. He turned to Axel, pulling him into the tub with him and straddled Axel's waist, leaning over and kissed Axel's neck the way he had for him. "You have no idea how good that felt..." He breathed into his neck.

Axel was blushing from Demyx no longer hiding himself to him, seeing the arousal he had. Axel was still wearing his coat, and now it was soaked. He pushed Demyx off of him long enough to remove the coat, pants, boots and gloves, tossing the wet heap onto the floor with a loud thud. He then pushed Demyx back against the tile, their clothes no longer blocking them any longer. Axel could feel Demyx's body heat and heartbeat against his own. "I want you." He whispered in Demyx's ear, nibbling on it again. Axel then ran his hand along Demyx's chest as he pulled him into a fierce kiss. Axel's hand slowly moving from his chest downward and they continued their little session. Every second their kiss got more and more fierce, their bodies pushing closer together in want.

Demyx felt Axel's hand drop to his arousal and he moaned, leaning his head back against the tile and broke the kiss when he did. He raised his hands up out of the water, running them through Axel's hair, pulling him back into the kiss. Axel chuckled, breaking the kiss after afew minutes and licked abit of water from Demyx's neck and chest.

"Too bad you're fire..." Demyx whispered after a moment, looked down at Axel, smirking. "You can't do anything with fire when you're wet." Axel smirked up at him. "Yeah, but fire and water make steam." Axel said in a low, sexy voice. He moved his hand slowly across Demyx's stomach, them moving them to his waist and pulled him closer; their hips together. they both moaned at their arousals brushing together. "And fire...makes things heat up." Axel grinned. "If you know what I mean."

They say there for a long while, liking how they were and neither moved. Eventually they both were beginning to have goosebumps from the water becoming colder. Axel was about to warm it up when Demyx spoke. "You want to just move into the other room?" He asked, blushing a bit when he asked.

Axel smirked. "Sure. We can do that."

------------------------------------------------------

next is bed! then full out yaoi! Review!


	5. Chapter V: Sugoku Suki

Chapter V at last. Yaoi between Axel and Demyx!

again, I play Demy my friend Krystal played Axy...wow...sad names o.o

Sugoku Suki is "i'm crazy about you" in japanese. XD I love doing that

No own anyone in Kingdom Hearts

**warning! yaoi! Mature content! so if you hate it, don't read it and just wait for the next chapter, it will not hurt the plot to not read it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter V: Sugoku Suki**

Axel's smirk grew bigger as he stood, and before Demyx could react, he picked him up and headed to the bedroom. Axel lightly tossed Demyx onto the bed and hopped ontop of him; sitting on his lower waist.

"Better?" Axel layed on Demyx and sucked on his neck, leaving his mark. Axel rolled over and pulled Demyx on top of him. He ran his fingers through Demyx's hair that was still standing from the gel and pulled him close. He smirked and said, "You're still wet." Axel licked the water drops off from Demyx's neck and looked at him for his reaction.

Demyx shivered as a response, chills running up his spine with pleasure. He blushed from sitting on Axel's waist, right next to the arousal that was obvious that Axel had at this point. "You know...you're not so dry, either, Axel." He smiled abit, tracing a drop of water that was on Axel's stomach. "So, Flamer, who's going to be on the receiving end of this? You or me?" He asked, a smirk suddenly appearing across his lips. He then leaned forward, whispering into Axel's ear. "Just so you know...I'm still a virgin. Never even done this when I wasn't a Nobody."

Axel tilted his head in shock. "Really? Wow! I never knew that!" Axel winked at Demyx and laughed softly. "Well what do you want to do? Whichever way we choose you'll still be half a virgin. Unless you want to do both ways." Axel's eyes lit up at the thought. "You may hurt afterwards...but its a pleasureable pain. Which i'm sure you wouldn't mind." Axel smirked and pulled Demyx closer. "Right?"

"Both work good." Demyx replied, smiling down at Axel. "Besides, i've been in pain before. I can handle it." He sat up, his hands rested on Axel's stomach. "You can go first. I can tell you're wanting to clame me." As he spoke he lowered his hand from Axel's stomach, teasing him by leaving his hands inches from where he knew Axel would want him to touch. "Then I can take you as mine." He whispered softly.

Axel blushed a little as he spoke. "You know me too well already." He smiled then took Demyx by the shoulders and rolled over; Axel now on top of Demyx. Axel grabbed Demyx's arousal and began groping him as he lightly nibbled on his collarbone, where he knew his weakness to be. He let go of Demyx and moved downards, his lips baraly touching him. He smirked up at Demyx, teasingly licking him and looked up to see his reaction. After he did it a second time he decided to go all the way, and took him into his mouth. As he pleasured him he began to have fun with it all. Loving Demyx's moans and gasps he was given for what he was doing. He pulled away and moved back up towards Demyx, both of them almost out of breath from how aroused they were. He looked at him and said after a moment, "Are you sure you want to go all the way? Or have you had enough?" He smirked when he said that. He already knew the answer, but he allowed Demyx to make his own choice.

Demyx was panting heavily, his eyes closed in bliss. "I'm not about to back out after that..." He whispered, wishing he had never stopped. "I want this more than anything." He looked down at Axel, his body shivering._ He's way too good for this... _Demyx thought to himself with amazement.

Axel chuckled. "Couldn't get enough, eh?" He looked up at him and smiled. "You're so cute when you're aroused." He kissed Demyx; the kiss instantly getting fierce. He began groping him again, moaning into the kiss as he did.

Demyx gasped and his back arched slightly against Axel. He moaned into the kiss, his hands on Axel's back, scratching down his back. He had no long nails, so it didn't hurt him. "A-ah...A-Axel!" He moaned, leaning his head back.

Axel shivered from Demyx's nails scratching down his back. Axel flipped Demyx over onto his stomach and put his hand on Demyx's lower back, readying himself. "This may hurt..." Axel whispered, closing his eyes and took a deep breath as he slid himself in and began. Axel started slow, allowing Demyx to get use to it. He slowly worked up the speed, gradually getting faster. "D-Demyx...You feel s-so good." Axel moaned out. He scratched down Demyx's sides; his nails being slightly short, giving Demyx him a pleasureable pain. He leaned forward, panting on Demyx's neck; his warm breath up against his neck. Axel moaned out his name as he was slowly reaching his climax. He slowed down the pace alittle, but was doing it harder. Axel ran a hand through Demyx's hair as he moaned loudly into his ear. "I love you...your body belongs to me now." Axel kissed Demyx's back gently.

Demyx couldn't speak, his eyes closed as his body moved with axel's. He was panting, moaning along with Axel as he was taken. He had never thought it would feel as good as it did. It took only seconds after Axel began that the pain was washed away by the pleasure that followed. The pleasure had almost doubled when Axel scratched him, making him grip onto the pillow his head was rested on. He gasped after what felt like forever when Axel slowed his pace, but his thrusts were more forceful now. "T-This feels...so good." He breathed, bitting into the pillow a bit to hold off another loud moan. He could tell Axel was close, since his breathing became more and more labored with every passing second. His body was so numb with pleasure that his own arousal actually felt painful with the ache for release. He let his hand drop to his own arousal, moaning as he tried to easy his fustration by moving with Axel's thrusts, getting close to his own climax. "Ngh...A-Axel...I love you, too. Glad...that y-you were my first." He whispered between short breaths, glancing behind him at Axel and smiled.

Axel, almost at his climax, barely stuttered out, "You m-may not have b-been my first," He paused in the middle of his sentence as he moaned during his climax, his nails dragging down Demyx's back. He slowly pulled away from him, leaning over him. "But you were definately the best." Axel layed down on Demyx's back, sighing. His hand moved to the back of Demyx's neck, rubbing his nails lightly on his skin. "I mean it. That was great." He smiled and quickly remembered the deal they made. Axel smirked when he remembered, his hand slowly dropping to Demyx's arousal and gave him a playful squeeze. "Ready for round two?" He laughed and kissed him on the neck.

Demyx moaned softly, leaning into his hand. "R-ready as i'll ever be, Axel." He breathed. "I'm dying to take you..." He rolled over then, moving on top of Axel and bit down on his neck suddenly, but it wasn't enough to bring pain. He could feel Axel's throat vibrate from the moan that came. When he pulled away, there were faint marks in their place. "I don't know why I did that. But I know you liked that." He smiled.

Axel blushed when Demyx bit him - priving Demyx's point. "Hush. You don't have much room to talk!" Axel grinned at him. "You were worse than me just five minutes ago. So who likes what?" Axel's grinned turned into a smirk as he anxiously waited.

Demyx blushed, but the smirked stayed the way it was. "You'll enjoy it more than me since pain won't do anything to you." He grinned, turning Axel over onto his stomach and positioned himsef before pushing in. He moaned, leaning his head back. "God...For not being a virgin you're not so easy." He breathed.

Axel turned his head around, looking at Demyx. "Maybe Cause' you're so big! I've never done it with anyone that big!" Axel aimed his eyes down to Demyx's arousal. "I'd be amazed if it got in all the way!" Axel chuckled softly at that.

Demyx smirked. "We can test that and find out." He laughed at Axel's reaction that followed.

_This is bound to get interesting! _Axel thought to himself. "If you're up for it." Axel laughed. He already knew the answer. Axel put his head on the pillow and took a deep breath, preparing himself for a pain most pleasurable.

"Don't want to hurt you. But if you want to I can." He leaned down, kissing his upper back as he slowly pushed deeper.

Axel moaned out loudly. "H-holy shit D-Denyx!" Axel gripped the pillow and bit his lip.

"S-should I stop...?" He asked, breathing into his neck.

"G-god no...it feels nice." Axel said with a slight moan in his voice.

He smiled, finally getting himself all the way in and moaned. He was panting heavily, baraly able to tell himself to move it felt so good. He was so close already, having never has his release yet. "D-damn...I just wish I could stay like this forever." He nibbled on the back of his neck as he started to move again.

Axel let out a sharp moan into the pillow, his grip on the blanket was harder from the pleasure. Axel, his body moving with Demyx's was panting in tempo with each thrust. "I w-wouldn't be able t-to walk if you s-stayed in forever..." Axel said chuckling and panting at the same time. As Demyx was pleasuring Axel, he could feel his body thrubbing, his arousal more than anything. Axel tilted his head back slightly, letting out a moan as shivers ran up his spine from the last thrust.

Demyx nearly screamed as he reached his climax, and he kissed the back of his neck before he got off and layed beside him on the bed. "That was the best thing i've ever done." He smiled, running his hand through Axel's hair. "I'm not a virgin anymore!" He laughed, and layed on his side. _Amazing..._ Was all he could think.

Axel exhaled deeply as he tried to become less aroused. He rested his head on Demyx's chest and looked up at him. "That was the best thing i've ever felt...even with Roxas." Axel kissed Demyx and smiled. "You're really good for it being your first." He chukcled and said, "Yup. Definately not a virgin anymore!"

He smiled, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY DONE! XD This was 6 and a half pages before on paper...so yeah...


	6. Chapter VI: Emotionless Fury

Woo, back to plot. This is Saïx and Xigbar now woo! (not yaoi though) and I play Saïx (yay!) and Krystal is Xigbar.

Yay people love it weee that gives me so much more motivation to continue this! weee i'm on pages around the 20s now XP weee

I don't own any kingdom hearts characters except Dixorim and Yoxri

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VI: Emotionless Fury**

Saïx was standing outside of Demyx's room, a disgusted look on his face as he left and went to his own room to look outside at the moon. That always calmed him down for some reason. He entered his room and went to the windows. "Get out of here. You're no good at hiding." He said emotionlessly, staring up at the heart-shaped moon. "In this room your abilities are useless, Xigbar." He finally turned, looking up at the ceiling where Xigbar stood suspended upsidedown.

"What the hell crawled up your ass, huh?" Xigbar feel from the ceiling and landed on his feet. "Just cause' you want Demyx and Axel got him and you didn't, doesn't mean you have to act like a PMSing love-crazed teenager and take it out on me" He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the wall as he eyed Saïx.

Saïx growled slightly. "I am hardly a teenager, Xigbar. Its not because of Demyx. I can care less of that weakling. Not to mention his obsession for music gets in the way of his missions." He turned to face him, his voice continued to keep the monotone like it always did, as well as the blank expression. "I'm always like this...to save my strength."

"Well, if that's not the biggest load of bull i've ever heard! You're really bad at lying." Xigbar laughed softly at Saïx's pathetic attempt.

"Why would you care what I thought?" His amber eyes narrowed at Xigbar.

"Whoever said I cared? I'm just saying its pertty pathetic that you try to cover up the obvious. Its kinda funny, actually." Xigbar laughed.

"Well. Now that you stated the obvious that i'm lying, get. Out." His voice showed a slight bit of anger at the end. He continued to glare at him.

"Aw! Don't cry now. I'm sure you'll be able to fool someone someday...someday being the clue word there." Xigbar continued to laugh as he walked out, but stood by the door to listen to Saïx.

He turned back around when he thought he had left, not able to see the door form where he stood. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself as he looked back at the sky.

Xigbar stood infront of the door looking at Saïx. "You know, i'm still here. Not that bad at hiding as you say I am. So, what's the real problem?"

"You're annoying. That's the problem." He glared back at Xigbar, his fists clenching in anger.

"Okay, and? Your point is? That's one problem. The other is?" "Are you always this persistant!" Saïx asked, avoiding the question entirely as he turned to face him.

"Of course. Haven't you figured that out by now?" Xigbar laughed. "Stop avoiding the question. I'm not going to shut up until you talk. And if you don't talk, i'll force you. And you wouldn't like that too much..."

"Force all you want. I'm not going to continue this meaningless talk."

Xigbar shrugged. "Do you know how wrong that sounds? Now why are you so annoyed with my question? Embarrassed of the answer?" He asked, smirking.

"There is no reason to answer anything to you." He growled.

"Right, sure. Like I said, you're bad at lying." Saïx snapped then, his weapon materializing in his hands as he ran at him. "Get out!" He screamed.

Xigbar slammed the door ni his face and said, "If you haven't noticed, I was out. I was outside the door smart one." Xigbar took out his sniper prepared for Saïx. "I think whatever crawled up your ass went to far."

The only response he got was a large dent in the door from Saïx's Claymore. Xigbar could tell just from how large the dent was that Saïx had gone into berserk mode, and he could hear him breathing through the door during the silence.

"Seriously, you should get that thing out of your ass." Xigbar put a hand up to the door. "It'll probably help your mood abit." Xigbar stepped back to the side of the wall, out of the way, for he knew Saïx's reaction wouldn't be good for what he was about to say. "Or maybe you can go confess your undying love for Demyx and get it all off your chest. We all know that you're gay and that you love him. There's no hiding the obvious. And as i've said before, you're no good at lying." Xigbar raised his weapon and readied himself for the worse.

Saïx opened the door with a swing of his Claymore, glaring daggers at Xigbar. "I don't love Demyx!" He hissed, glaring at him. "Nor do I love that traitor, Axel!" He ignored the gun Xigbar had pointed at him and slammed his hands on either side of his head, inches from his face to intimidate him. His body was shaking from the anger he could no longer hide from him. "If you must know...i'm jealous! They found a way to cope over losing their hearts! They learned to recover their hearts! How can a weakling like Demyx and a traitor like Axel do something that the rest of us cannot?" As he asked the last question he slammed his fist into the wall. His voice even went from the calm and collected tone to now being in so much stress that it was as if he would break at any moment.

Xigbar, not intimidated by Saïx's normal routine, relaxed his arms and held his snipers over his shoulder. "Good. You finally opened up and said something besides meaningless threats. Now then, if Demyx is such a weakling, how did he learn how to have emotions? And I said nothing about you loving Axel." Xigbar laid a hand on Saïx's shoulder and calmly said, "Well if you're so jealous, why not get over your hatred for Axel and Demyx and ask them yourself how they found emotions." Xigbar took his hand off and stuck it in his pocket. "But if you can't get over your hatred and must know," He leaned up against the wall again and continued. "Its something called 'love'. They found love, and it just happened to be with eachother. That's the big secret. Love. It overcomes all and works in mysterious ways."

He grabbed his weapons and stood. "Now that you know the big secret is, get that thing out of your ass and calm down. Okay?"

Saïx said nothing for awhile, in deep thought. _Love...?_ As he heard Xigbar leaving he spoke. "Wait." He looked at him, his eyes showing the confusion he was in. "I...don't understand how to love. I've never felt it...even when I was human. So how am I to get my heart if I cannot do that?...I cannot wait any longer for my heart to be returned." He looked to te side, not understanding the emotions he was feeling...fear, confusion and longing to be while. But he never understood the fear. Was it because he did not know if he would really be complete if he had a heart? Or perhaps it was because he was afraid to 'love'.

Xigbar turned and looked at him. "If you didn't love when you were human, and you haven't loved now, then that obviously shows that its not the fact that you don't have a heart to love with, its that you either choose not to love, or you're scared to love, you don't know how to love, or you fear what would happen if you did. You're a coward. A coward who's afraid of change." Xigbar took a mirror and put it up infront of Saïx's face. "That look in your eyes in fear. Along with confusion and doubt. Even a coward such as yourself can feel some emotion. Maybe you can't or haven't loved because anger is the first and strongest emotion you've felt. But you don't need a heart to have emotions." Xigbar tossed the mirror and crossed his arms. The mirror didn't break, but faded into darkness. "If you find love, you'll find a heart. Or more so, the emotions of a heart. You think you don't have emotions because you have no heart. You have emotions. You have anger, hatred annoyence, and so much more. You haven't found the missing emotion to fulfill all emotions. Love. You find that, and you'll feel as if you have a heart." He turned as he was about to walk away. "You just have to find it first." He looked Saïx's way and said, "Are you up for it?"

"Its probably all the reasons I never have. So I am afraid of what would happen. If I can be complete by doing this..." He paused and looked at again. "I'll do anything to obtain it."

Xigbar shook his head. "You're stupid...you may 'do anything', but you would only do it to obtain the feelings of a heart. I can't beleive that you would truely, honestly want it...you have to put your whole mind and body into it. You have to want it. It has to be true love." Xigbar shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is the coward able and willing to do that?"

Saïx was annoying with Xigbar calling him a coward...but at the same time he couldn't disagree with him. He was afraid. "...I am willing. I just...don't know how to be able to. I don't understand the emotions of a human heart. I've never felt love for anything. But I am willing to try." He was looking at Xigbar in the eyes when he spoke, showing his point how willing he was to feel such an emotion.

"Hmm...Its ganna take time, and i'm not sure if you have the patience for it." Xigbar laughed slightly. "When the day comes that you actually love someone and you're loved back, i'll be sure to buy you a condom and congradulate you." He grinned as he said that, knowing it would make Saïx angry. "We'll just see if that can happen."

Saïx growled at that, the growl turning slightly animalistic. "Bastard." He hissed. He didn't want to wait, he could have easily forced it if he wanted...even if it was Xigbar. "You're going to show me." He took a step closer, putting his hands on the wall again, blocking Xigbar from leaving. "Even if its you." He glared at him as he spoke, his eyes cold and unfeeling, the same cold look he always had when he was calm and collected, or serious.

Xigbar looked at him with slight shock on his face, but he sort of expected it from him. "Well now, you're never going to know the true feelings and you may not even get to know what the emotions feel like if its not real." He put his hand on Saïx's chest and lightly shoved him away. "And its obvious that i'm not the one for you. You don't love me, how about you stop being a coward and go find someone that you really love. But I can certainly tell you that if you act this way and force people, you'll never know how it'll feel."

"There's no one to find in this hell. Humans won't love a Nobody. So I guess there is nothing." He turned away, heading back into his room. "I don't need love." He said before he was out of earshot of Xigbar. He had gone back to the window again, staring up at the moon.

He looked over at Saïx and shook his head. "You're so stupid. You get all pissed because you can't have emotions. Now you say you don't need love. So basically you're giving up. And after being so dramatic! Like I said, you're a coward..."

"Fuck you, Xigbar. Get out and leave me be." He didn't look at him, continuing to stare mindlessly at the sky.

"Whatever." Xigbar began walking off as he said, "But you know what you need to do...don't come crawling back to me if you fuck up or give up."

"I won't fuck up because I have already given up." He hissed, glaring back at him to see him leaving.

"Whatever. Your loss. Give up on everything you've ever wanted...nt my problem." Xigbar walked off, lifting his hand in the air and waving it. "Seeya."

Saïx didn't reply, turning his head away from the door to the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Weee XD Saïx is puzzled! XD Next is new chars! Origonal Chars! woo! I need to draw Krystal's char... XD now off to bed for me.


	7. Chapter VII: Fifteen Members

Weee chapter 7 at last! Two new chars will be introduced! As well as gasp OMG MARLUXIA IS HERE! stabs him He only has one appearence...I think I forgot about him after they all bet- wait...can't give it away!

okay, I play Xemnas (MANSEX!...you really can spell his name like that!), Dixorim, Marluxia and Zexion! Weee. She played Yoxri and...looks holy fuck that's all she played! XD oh well, it was still fairly easy to control four people...since Zexion made a faint appearence, as well as Xemnas. XD so Dixorim and Marluxia were the only ones I played for awhile. Okay! Onto fic!

And you know something is wrong with you when you actually go and play the game though the levels and areas to find out where they all are XD sad...

Own no one but Dixorim and Yoxri

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VII: Fifteen Members**

Outside of the Castle That Never Was there were two hooded figures walked around in The Brink Of Dispair towards the floating castle above. Marluxia was standing on a sign post near the edge of the city before them, as if he had been expecting them to come.

One of the hodded figures pulled down his hood, revealing who he was. "Can I help you?" The person asked. His braded back silver hair blowing with the breeze outside. One of his eyes were covered by his bangs that went over his right eye. He didn't look any older than sixteen years old.

"We're a bit in a hurry to find out where we are." The second asked, also revealing himself. His brown hair was spiked up much like Axel's was, but was not in every direction. He had afew strands that were hanging infront of his face, his yellow eyes eyeing Marluxia infront of him. He had a scar across his face and going down his right cheek, as well as a second scar from his left collar bone and moving hidden under his coat. Marluxia smiled down at them. "The Superior has been expecting thw two of you." He jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground and placed his left hand over his chest and bowed to them respectfully. "My name is Marluxia. Number eleven in the Organization."

The silver-haired nobody spoke. "Yoxri. And who's this 'Superior'? What does he need us for?" Yoxri asked.

"My name is Dixorim." The other said, crossing his arms across his chest. Marluxia pulled his hood back up. "Xemnas, our Superior, needs you to help us open Kingdom Hearts. You will be heavily rewarded when we do."

"Oh." Yoxri said with a slight bit of dissappointment. He pulled his own hood over his head also and said to Marluxia. "We'll see what he has to say first. I might consider if I like him enough." He laughed softly as he said that.

Marluxia was silent before returning inside. Dixorim looked at Yoxri.

"What?" Yorxi looked at Dixorim with a look of confusion. After a moment of silence he started to walk after Marluxia and Dixorim. _Okay...what the hell's his problem? _Yoxri thought to himself.

Marluxia entered the Proof of Existance, where Zemnas usually stayed. Zexion was there, speaking privately with Xemnas about the research that him and Vexen were conducting with Hearts. He stopped talking when Marluxia entered. Xemnas looked at them. "Have they arrived, Marluxia?" He asked. Marluxia nodded and moved aside as Dixorim and Yoxri entered the room.

Yoxri entered, his hood still up. "Yo! Uh...Xemnas?" He pulled his hood off and let his long hair down out of the ponytail. "Name's Yoxri." He stuck his hands in his pockets as he stood there and observed the room. "So...we were informed that you wanted us for something?" He laughed in his head at how wrong it him it sounded. :I'll listen to what your whole big master plan is, but i'm not going to make any promises to help yet." Yoxri looked over at Dixorim and eyed him carefully, slightly curious to know more about him. His eyes frifted back to Xemnas as he began to speak. Yoxri crossed his arms and stood there, sort of interested and anxious to hear what he had to say.

Dixorim also listened intently. He growled faintly when Xemnas meantioned a certain Keyblade Master. _Him again?_ He thought angerly to himself, but kept listening closely. When Xemnas finished he crossed his arms. "Can we dispose of Sora after we're done?" He asked afterwards. Xemnas nodded. "If you can, yes."

Yoxri looked over at Dixorim and said in a silly voice, "Aaw! But he's so cute! Can I have him when you're done! Pa-lease?" He looked around, realizing he shouldn't of said that. Everyone was either looking at him like he was strange or glaring at him. "Or...you could dispose of him...I guess." He coughed, feeling so out of place and stupid now.

"You're a strange one..." Zexion mumbled, then turned back to Xemnas. "If you don't mind, Xemnas, but i'd like to leave to continue our research." Zexion asked. Xemnas nodded his head for his dismissal and Zexion bowed and left quickly.

"Uh..." Yoxri didn't reply to what Zexion said, for he could hardly speak. After a moment of extreme akwardness Yoxri spoke up. "...Well, I guess i'm in. I'm interested to see the outcome of this...but I have no place to stay...I'm not sure if Dixorim has a place either." Yoxri directed his eyes to Dixorim. "That's my only concern..."

Xemnas shook his head. "There are rooms for you made in advance." He looked at Marluxia. "Take numbers fourteen and fifteen to their rooms."

Yoxri looked over at Xemnas, shocked at the fact that he was already prepared. "uh...thanks?" He walked towards Marluxia as he followed him to their rooms. He looked hind him to see of Dixorim was following.

Dixorim followed, but was looking at the other members that passed by, studying them. _All of them are useless_. He thought to himself with disappointment. Zexion and the man he meantioned that was known as Vexen seemed interesting enough for his plans. _They show a bit more promise than the rest._ _They're so cought up in their work that they can easily be tricked to turn on Xemnas. _He smirked, not realizing he had. _As well as Marluxia._

Marluxia stopped at a door, a number engraed in the door as a Roman Numberal. **XIV** It said. "This is your room, Dixorim." Marluxia smiled and turned to them. "Your room his the next door down, Yoxri." Dixorim nodded and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Marluxia stood looking at the door for a moment before looking at Yoxri. "So...how'd you end up as a Nobody?" He asked, still smiling. He always asked this to new members. "I lost my heard to the Darkness not to long ago myself. About two years ago, to be exact."

Yoxri was looking at the door, his mind drifting off for a second. He regained thought as Marluxia spoke. "Uh...actually, I don't remember...it all happened so fast. All I can recall is laying there, my body going numb. And next thing I know, I woke up as this. I really don't get it, but it doesn't really matter. What's done is done. I can't go back. I don't have any interest to either." He opened the door and turned to Marluxia. "Thanks for the room."

"Its fine." Marluxia waved and left for his own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

weee the whole time when I wrote Xemnas' name I was so tempted to put Mansex instead XD


	8. Chapter VIII: Worked to Breaking Point

Tension is rising within the Organization! X3 i'm glad everyone likes the fanfiction. love the reviews!

Never will own Kingdom hearts or their characters. But I still own Dixorim and Yoxri.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VIII: Worked to Breaking Point**

In the basement levels of the Castle was a large lab. Notes filled every desk, scatered about the rooms in heaps. There was enough to overlap the tables several times over. None of it was organized, but the two in the lab didn't care. They could find it fairly easily. Those two were Vexen and Zexion, the Organization's best and only genius scientists.

Zexion sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "We hit yet another flaw, Vexen. This is the eigth time!" He hissed in annoyence, wanting so badly to throw his hands across the table and throw the notes off it's surface. But he did no such thing. He sighed again. "How many times? How many mistakes are there before it will actually work?" He looked at Vexen who sat across the room working. "Vexen?" He walked over to him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was working on. "Is that a Heartless?"

Vexen was working on another Heartless experiment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" He said in a monotone voice. He put down what was working on and turned to face Zexion.

He sighed. "I found another flaw in the research on Hearts." He watched him, then pulled up a chair and say down beside him. "I don't think there is a way we can make an artifical heart...its just not going to work."

"How can you be sure about that? Are you wanting to give up or something?" He stretched back in his chair and yawned. He sat back up and looked over at Zexion.

"No. I don't want to give up. We spent six years on this! But...the chemical equations...they don't add up right." He put a hand on his forehead. He was beginning to get a headache from lack of eatting, which happened often. "I've added them up time and time again but they never add up!"

Vexen sighed. "I know, I know." He got up and bean to make a pot of coffee. He walked to the other side of the room and made a bag of popcorn. "Its not much, but you need to eat. Here, take this." He handed him some medicine for his headache. "So what do we plan to do?"

"Keep working I guess. Xemnas won't have to use a Keyblade Master to open Kingdom Hearts...if we find a way." He took the medicine and sat back down to eat the popcorn Vexen made for him. "Thanks, Vexen..."

"Don't worry about it. You need your strength...how much longer? How much longer do we need to work, Zexion?" He turned his chair around and fliddled around with his work. He let out a deep sigh as he started to work again.

"He told us to keep working until we finally made it...we've been working nonstop." He sighed. "I don't think we can work like this much longer without eatting or sleeping."

"Then how come we're still doing this? If you haven't noticed already, its slowly killing us. And Xemnas could care less. All he wants is answers. He doesn't care who dies as long as he gets what he wants." Vexen looked back at Zexion.

Zexion was silent for a long time. "Perhaps...we could use that Heartless for our own experiments. Xemnas wants to use Sora, let us make someone to stop him. Someone that affects Sora more than anyone?" He looked at him. "We have enough research to do that."

"Hmmm...that may work. We'd need help though. We can't do this on our own. But we definately have more than enough research." He stood up and began looking through all his research, trying to find something to help with their plan.

Zexion stood up. "I'll go look around. I can try and get one of the new members to join. Even Axel." He left.

A afew hours went by when Zexion had talked with Dixorim and Larxene about it. Dixorim in turn convinced Marluxia into joining them. And later on Zexion had got Axel into it. Now they had himself, Vexen, Marlixua, Larxene, Axel and Dixorim into it. Zexion came back into the lab and smiled. "Vexen, who else should we get? Lexaeus?" He sat down. "Xemnas has no idea our plan changed. He's still convinced that we're using a dusk to see if the artifical heart is suitable for it." He smirked. "This plan will work. We have almost half the Organization on our side!"

"We have to be sure that we can trust them though. Trust that they won't go telling Xemnas our true motives. What about that other new guy? Yoxri? Is he on Xemnas' side? I haven't heard much about him. And Dixorim...are you sure he won't be a...'problem'? He looks suspicious. I know he's capable of doing great things..." He sat down. "Should we have a meeting?"

"I already set a meeting up for an area and time. There is an area within our world where a Castle is. We'll all act from there - our of Zemnas' range. Zemnas himself said we can conduct research there, so everything is fine. He thinks we'll use the Heartless there since there are so few here. Dixorim said he would like to help us. He doesn't like Zemnas very well, either." He leaned against the wall. "Shall we go, then?"

"Mmm...yeah, I guess. I'm still going to keep an eye out on everyone. This plan is something serious, and i'm not going to let someone fool us and screw up everything." He stood up again and said with a serious look on his face, "Let's go."

Zexion nodded and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Plot is now within Chain of Memories! woo!


	9. Chapter IX: Naminé's intrusion

Plot has now fallen within Chain of Memories. So yeah. For those who have not played the game, too bad if this confuses the fuck out of you XD

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter IX: Naminé's intrusion**

It had been three days since they stared the plan. Lexaeus had joined in as well. Marluxia had begun to take the lead of the Operation, while Zexion and Vexen took control from behind the scenes. If things were to go wrong, the blame went to Marluxia rather than them. Sora was said to arrive within a day, and Zexion and Vexen had found how who they chose to create.

"Riku Replica." Zexion had called it. He looked over the detailed plans over once more before setting the notes down. "That is what he will be named. A replica of Riku. He will stop the Keyblade Weilder from slaying more Heartless and opening Kingdom Hearts for Xemnas." He smiled, liking the plan. "I will inform Axel to meet the boy at the enterence of Castle Oblivion." He told Vexen before he opened a dark portal and faded into the Darkness.

Demyx sat on Axel's bed, having just arrived when he found out where Axel had run off to. "C'mon, Axel...why are you out here? You can tell me!" He pouted. "Are you avoiding me? Did I do something to make you mad at me? You're working with Marluxia...I thought you hated him and his ideas?" Demyx looked at Axel as he continued to pace back and forth infront of him. Was he upsetting him with all his questions? Whatever the reason, it was bother Demyx more than it should. He stood, grabbing onto Axel's hand, stopping his constant pacing. "Axel! Tell me what is wrong..." He said softly.

Axel pulled his hand away from Demyx's. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, okay?" Axel turned away and walked over to the table where he lit a candle and played with the fire. He glanced over at Demyx and saw the sad look on his face. "Don't look at him that way, Demyx. Nothing is wrong, so cheer up."

"But...you're so distant now. You've never came back for four days now! Something is up and I want to know!" He was worried about him. "You haven't keep sleeping, have you, Axel?" He asked quietly. "Something is bothering you, I know it." He went over to him again, putting his arms around his waist, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. "You should come back to the Castle and rest...you've worked yourself to the point of fustration." Demyx whispered in his ear gently. "Maybe I can play you a song? Something to help you relax?" He offered with a smile, watching the flame moving under Axel's hand. It danced around as Axel's talented fingers minipulated it int moving how he wanted it to. Demyx was so distracted by it, enjoying watching the moving flame. _It seems so peaceful...though its minipulator is upsettled about something... _Demyx thought to himself, his smile fading. Without realizing his arms tightened around Axel's waist, as if some unknown force was going to seperate the two forever. _Axel... _He closed his eyes, removing his gaze from the flames. _Something...about this place isn't right. Not right at all! _He told himself, wishing he could find the voice to speak, but couldn't. He was too scared to speak.

Axel, still playing with the fire, noticed that Demyx's grip grew tighter, his anger and fustration went to concern. "Demyx? You okay? What's wrong with you?" He asked. When he noticed Demyx not responding, he pulled Demyx's hands off of him, held them and turned around as he looked into his eyes. "What's going on? Come on! Say something!" After still no response he shook him to see if he could get an answer. "Demyx...say something, damnit!" Axel began to worry - more than he'd like to.

Demyx was still completely silent, but he was staring at Axel. His eyes were wide but distant, tears flowing down his face. "It-it's not right..." He breathed, his body beginning to shake in Axel's arms. He snapped out of it after Axel yelled at him the second time, looking up at Axel. "I-i'm ganna go..." He whispered, his voice paniced. "B-be careful, Axel..."

"What's not right? What do you mean?" Axel grabbed Demyx and pulled him closer into a hug. "Talk to me...please." He whispered in his ear.

"S-something about this place..." He shook his head. "Something bad is happening..." He whispered, shaking in Axel's arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Axel held him rubbing his back lightly. "Are you going to be okay? What's so bad about this place? I just don't understand..."

"I don't know! I don't know what's wrong...Its just..." He went silent, pulling out of his grip. "I-i need to go...Xemnas still thinks i'm in Twilight Town..."

Axel looked at Demyx and kissed him. "Be careful...okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He hugged him one last time. "Hurry."

Demyx nodded, leaving quickly moments before Zexion entered the room.

"Axel," Zexion started, crossing his arms. He knew Demyx was present in the room earlier, but ignored it. "We have an unwanted guest inside of the Castle. Take care of him, will you?"

Axel nodded. "Okay, who's the visitor?" Axel stood up, preparing himself.

"The Keyblade Master." Zexion said, turning to leave. He stopped before entering the portal again. "Oh...did you say anything to him?" He asked, glancing back at him.

"No." Axel looked down, saddened. "I said nothing. Don't worry about a thing." Axel walked out and began looking for the intruder.

"Good..." Zexion left as well. _Didn't want to have Naminé kill him infront of you. _He thought to himself.

Axel sighed as he thought. _Demyx...i'm so sorry. I just couldn't tell you. Please...Forgive me_. He continued walking, feeling guilty for what he was about to do.

_There's no turning back now, though. __I'm sorry, Demyx. I love you._

-------------------------------

Poor Axel. Chapters are getting interesting. X3 Review!


	10. Chapter X: Chotto ne

Title japanese for 'I Was Just Thinking...'

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts. It it owned by SquareEnix! But I do own Yoxri and Dixorim who are fan characters.

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter X: Chotto-ne...**

Zexion entered back into the lab. "Axel had a visitor earlier. But he was smart enough to not say anything." He told Vexen. He smiled at the replica being made. "He's an amazing Doppleganger, Vexen. Didn't think you could pull it off so easily."

Vexen chuckled. "Didn't think I could pull it off? After so many years of research? I'm more than able to pull it off." He looked over at the replica and eyed it. "I must admit its amazing though..." He turned towards Zexion. "Hopefully it'll be worth it. It better work. I worked too hard to let it fail."

Zexion smiled. "It'll work. I know it will. Everything is going acording to plan. Everyone just needs to play their part and it'll all work out in the end." He sat down beside him. "Do you want help with anything? Or should I be in charge of making lunch for us all?" He suggested, remembering both of their bad habits of not eatting. Before he got an answer he stood and went to the cabinet to make something for the both of them. "Do you like Ramen?" He asked, looking back at Vexen. He held out the bag to him. "Its Chicken flavor." He had a second back hanging from his mouth, since his other hand was digging around for a pot.

Vexen lightly pushed Zexion out of the way of the cabinet and grabbed the pot Zexion was searching for. "It was behind the pans." He set it on the stove and turned the stove on. He grabbed a measuring cup with water and poured it in the pot. "Chicken's fine. How do you like yours? Soupy or not?" He took the packs of Romen from Zexion and waited for an answer. Before he could get one his eyes trailed off to the screen. "He's getting close." He pointed to the screen as he spoke. "The showdown's about to begin. I have no doubt that Axel will get the job done." He kept an eye on the screen as he waited for the water to boil.

Zexion looked at the screen. "Soup is nice. I could have made it myself, you know...I'm not the child I use to be years before." He crossed his arms. He was the youngest of the Organization, having been fifteen when he first became a Nobody. But now he stood years later at the age of nineteen. He use to hate being a young prodagy, the only genius of the Organization. He got little attention and less friends. Even the Dusks themselves hated him. He smiled as he remembered the very day Vexen arrived. Vexen, too, was once a child prodagy. He was at the same loss as Zexion was. But to Zexion it was like fate had brought them together; they were instant friends. They had the same interests, same hobbies, same desires and beliefs. He finally had a friend. He could finally call being within the Organization...home.

"Vexen...I never got around to thanking you." He whispered, looking over at Vexen. "I wanted to thank you...for being my friend. The only friend i've ever had." He was still smiling. He could smell the Ramen after a moment as it cooked in the pot. It was the first real think in weeks besides the bag of popcorn he had days ago. _Smells nice..._

Vexen smiled at Zexion. "No need to thank me. I'll always be your friend. I'm always here for you, right by your side." As he spoke, a tear fell from his eye and down to the floor from the heart to heart moment. He wiped his eye with the edge of his coat and thought to himself with amazement._ A tear? Why am I crying? I have no heart...why is this happening?_

Zexion saw the tear. "You're...crying?" He was confused, and he went over to him, turning him around to face him. He was shocked. _More? But...Nobodies are not capable of crying..._ He thought with amazement. "Are you alright? Here...sit down." He pulled Vexen away from the pot and had him sit down in a chair. He went back to the ramen and sturred it abit. "I'll finish making the Ramen, alright?" He smiled back at him. After afew minutes he turned off the stove and put the Ramen in the bowls. He got a pair of Chopsticks, holding them in his mouth and had a fork in one of the bowls for Vexen. He came back and gave him a bowl and sat down on one of the tables after pushing aside the notes. He didn't know why he felt like sitting on the table, but he just felt like it. He started kicking his feet a bit as he ate his Ramen with the Chopsticks. "So...why do you think that happened? Was something in your eye?"

Vexen looked down at the bowl of Ramen. "Thanks..." He blew on it, letting it cool as he thought. "Honestly, I have no idea why. It's weird. Nobodies cannot cry, can they?" He looked over at Zexion in confusion. "I don't think there was anything in my eye..." He took a bite of Ramen as his thoughts drifted off.

"Yeah...you would feel pain if something got in your eye." Zexion mumbled while eatting. "Its strange...maybe there is a way besides Kingdom Hearts that a Nobody can obtain their heart."

"That's crazy talk, Zexion. If there was another way, wouldn't you think we've figure it out by now?" He ate more of the soup and mumbled, "I mean...think about it."

"That's just it. We never did think about it. And have you see Axel lately? He hasn't been himself lately, either." Zexion looked over at Vexen, putting his bowl down a moment to think on it.

"I don't think i've seen him..." Vexen put his bowl in the sink to clean it. "What's going on with him, Zexion?"

"He's holding back. He's no longer in the Castle right now. He failed to eliminate Sora. His scent is no longer around here and Sora's remains." Zexion sighed. "And moments ago...i thought I sensed Xemnas here."

"Here? Do you think he knows?" Vexen began looking around to make sure everything was still there. "Maybe he's onto us..." He continued to look around.

"I don't know...he doesn't seem like himself. He would have gotten to us by now if it had been him." He rubbed his head in annoyence. "Its weird..."

"Maybe...he's waiting. Just waiting to make his move." He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms. "It's like a game."

"Then we'll play his game. It's almost like Chess. And its his move." Zexion smirked. "We're less likely to make a mistake."

Vexen chuckled. "Yeah. Let's just await our turn." A smirk came upon his face as he said it.

----------------------------------------------------

Heh. If you've played Riku's story in the game, you'll know what Zexion means when he thinks Xemnas is in the castle. I liked that. Zexion was confused!


End file.
